


The Prank War

by AnnaOnTheMoon



Series: Starfleet Academy [8]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M, Fluff, PWP without Porn, Pranks, Starfleet Academy, naked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 13:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18575530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOnTheMoon/pseuds/AnnaOnTheMoon
Summary: Jean-Luc's roommates are involved in a prank war, and they pull a prank on Jean-Luc with interesting results.Rated T for nudity.





	The Prank War

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah....pure crack. Plot what plot?

Jean-Luc Picard stood under the hot spray of the shower and allowed the heat to penetrate his sore muscles.  He had had a gruelling and long day culminating with a wrestling match and he just wanted to go flop on the sofa out in the common room with a good book for the rest of the evening.  He turned off the shower and reached around the curtain for his towel and groaned.  The prank war that his roommates had started had finally spread to him. 

He stepped out of the shower and glanced around the bathroom. Whoever had snuck in while he was showering had managed to take not only his towel, but also his clothing, leaving him absolutely nothing to cover himself with.  He rolled his eyes and opened the door.

“Come on, guys.  Be more creative than this,” he called as he walked out of the bathroom stark naked.  There was a female sounding giggle and Jean-Luc looked up, alarmed.  Sitting on the sofa was a young woman with long red hair, a blush spreading across her face.  Jean-Luc clapped his hands over his crotch and began to blush himself. “Err...”

“Johnny, meet my friend Beverly.  Bev, this is my roommate, Jean-Luc.”  Walker smirked at his friend. 

“Pleased to meet you, Beverly.  I’d shake your hand, but....”  Beverly smiled back. “Hi.” 

“If you’ll just...excuse me...”  Jean-Luc started to turn around and realised that would leave his backside on display so he shuffled backwards and sideways towards his bedroom.  He closed the bedroom door and leaned against it.  _Merde_.

He grabbed a spare towel and after drying himself off threw on a pair of gym shorts and flopped onto his bed.  He was _not_ going back out there.  Not until he knew the other cadet was gone.  He buried his face in his pillow.  That must have been why they took his clothing away from him in the bathroom.  He was going to kill Cortan Zweller for starting this whole prank war later.

He groaned when there was a knock on his door. “Come in.”

Beverly entered and Jean-Luc sat up on his bed. “Er....hi.” 

“Hi.”  Beverly shut the door behind her and Jean-Luc heard the click of the door locking and raised his eyebrows.  “Walker explained the prank war.” 

“Yeah,” Jean-Luc rubbed the back of his neck.  “I’m sorry you had to get involved.” 

“It’s...it’s alright,”  Beverly blushed. “But...” 

“What?”

“Close your eyes a minute.”  Jean-Luc humoured her and closed his eyes. “Alright. They’re closed.”

He strained his ears and listened to the swish of fabric and then he opened his eyes when he was told to and he let out a soft gasp.  Standing in front of him was a naked and blushing Beverly. 

“It’s only fair since I saw _you_ naked...”  He smiled and stood up.  “Beverly, you didn’t have to do this.”

“I know.” She glanced at his shorts and grinned. “Like what you see?”  Jean-Luc blushed.

“Sorry.”  Beverly walked forward and reached out for his shorts. “Can I?”  Jean-Luc closed his eyes again and nodded.

“You can do whatever you want.”  Beverly grinned and slid his shorts down.  “Mm, I definitely like what I see.”  She crept closer and pressed a soft kiss to his lips.  He opened his eyes and smiled and his hands went to circle her waist. “Beverly?” He was definitely attracted to the woman standing before him, and it seemed like she was attracted to him, too.  Beverly’s blush deepened when she put her own arms around his neck. 

“Jean-Luc....kiss me.” 


End file.
